Traditional construction management has been argued to be an inefficient process. The approach focuses on transforming inputs to outputs within each part of the project but fails to manage the overall transformation process. This results in waste in the form of projects falling behind schedule, increased costs, and potentially quality issues. Lean construction is an approach born from lean manufacturing to address the inefficiencies of traditional approaches. Lean construction provides a clear set of objectives for delivery, aims to maximize performance for the customer at a project level, designs the product and process concurrently, and controls production throughout the project life.